The invention relates to aryl substituted furanes and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts which are useful as .beta.-adrenolytic and anti hypertensive agents. Compositions containing said compounds, their method of use, and methods of preparation form a part of the present invention, along with novel substituted furanes useful in the preparation of said aryl-substituted furanes. The entire specification and claims of application Ser. No. 57,050, filed June 17, 1979, is incorporated herein by reference.